Deadman Wonderland Oneshots SenjiCrow and Dove
by TempestOasis
Summary: One shots with Crow and Dove! The first is SPOILER ALERT! set after they are released from the prison but before they go back! SPOILERS FROM THE ANIME AND MANGA WILL MOST LIKELY OCCUR! Rated M just to be safe although it should not be very bad.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm" Dove groaned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning my Lovely Dove-ling" Senji said.

The young woman scanned the room for the rather large man and eventually her eyes rested on him. He was in the bathroom, the door open, and was standing in front of the sink. She could see his face in the mirror, as he could see hers. He was washing his hands and was shirtless but had baggy pants on. "Crow?" she asked still half asleep. He spoke as he dried his hands on a towel "I'm going to go pick us up some breakfast. Do you have any preference?" he asked as he threw the towel away. She nodded "No" as he laughed. "You're still asleep aren't you?" He walked over as she said "I'm sorry i guess i am" he cupped her face in his large hand so she looked at him. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Your just sleepy is all. That's natural. So how about this. I go and get us something to eat. I bring it back. We eat. Then i get to show you just how much my love for you is. And then we sleep. Is that alright with you?" She blushed then smiled "Sounds perfect" he smiled in return as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Okay. I'll be back soon" he said as he bent down and kissed her "Goodbye" he whispered as she clung to his neck. He smiled, amused and asked "What is it?" "I always hate this part" she said softly as he bent down closer to hear her "I'm terrible with goodbyes" "Love Dove" Senji said as he picked her up. She let out a startled noise and found herself in his lap, his head on her shoulder and arms around her waist and stomach as his legs lay against hers in an Indian sort of fashion. She looked up at him questionably as he kissed her. She kissed him and they continued for a few moments until Senji rested his forehead on hers. "Damn i wish that place delivered" Dove laughed and said "Pizza for breakfast does not sound too good." "Yeah but it might make do" he said as he kissed her cheek "Ok i have to go now or i won't ever make it to the ramen place." "Ramen?" Dove said as Senji stopped in the doorway to their apartment. "Does ramen not sound good? If you wish for something else i could pick it up..." he said as she held up her hands and replied "Oh no! Ramen is perfectly fine! Sounds amazing right now sweetie! It just took a moment to register, still a bit in the sleep mode" she finished with an exhausted look on her face as Crow smiled and began to close the door. "Love you" he said softly as she looked up. A big smile spread across her face as she tilted her head and beamed. "I Love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA UP TO CHAPTER 52! OR YOU CAN READ BUT IT WILL RUIN IT FOR YOU!

"Let me see him!" Dove demanded as Minatsuki blocked her path. "You really shouldn't." "Let me see him dammit!" Dove said as she pushed her way past. She opened the door to see Crow with a machine over his mouth and Karako working on his right arm. What was left of it. "N-no way" Dove said as Minatsuki appeared behind her "Dove please we have to go" "I cant" Dove said as she walked over to Karako "Please allow me to help" Karako looked surprised but accepted the offer. A few minutes later and Dove was helping with medicine and tools. She could not bring herself to do the actually cutting. Minatsuki left as they worked on Crow.

Hours later and Crow came to. Dove was sitting by his bed, still awake and bags under her eyes. "Dove?" he asked as she looked down sleepily then her eyes widened as she said "Crow? Crow!" She threw her arms around the man who struggled to breathe "D-Dove? Ow hey take it easy!" she sat up and apologized as she asked him "Do you need anything sweetie?" Crow looked at her and said "No, I'm fine. But i wish i could say the same for the state of my arm" he said as she looked over. From the middle of his shoulder to his elbow and down was gone. A bandage covered it as Dove asked "What happened?" Crow told her the whole story but at the end said "This wasn't your fault" she nodded but said nothing as his hand cupped her face so she looked at him. But when she did he was shocked. Tears lined her eyes. This was the first time he had ever seen her with them. "Dove..." he said softly as she looked away "I-it is my fault! If i was there i could've helped! If i had come sooner then i could've prevented this! I could've...I could've..." Crow sat up and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her head into his shoulder. "You could've done nothing. No one could have stopped this. It was no one's fault but my own for being careless. So please don't cry my dearest Dove" she embraced him back, extremely gently on his right side. He placed his hand on her head. If he had his other arm then he would have placed one on her back as well. But he could no longer hold her like that. Like how she needed to be held. The realization of this hit him hard as his eyes softened and he said "Dove please hear me out" she listened intently as she softly shook, as though she was cold. "I can no longer provide what you need. I can't take care of you like you need. What good is a man with a missing arm and eye? How can i be more deserving now, when i wasn't even before, of you? What good am i to you but a broken man-" Dove pulled away and shouted "You're more of man even with a missing arm and eye than any other i have or ever will meet!" Tears started falling now "I love you Senji. Nothing will change that. Not ever. I will take care of you. No matter what happens..." she finished as he looked at her. She thought he might cry himself. But instead he smiled and kissed her then held her against his chest. "I love you so much my Dove. My amazing, beautiful, incredible, lovely Dove-ling" They fell asleep like this, him leaning against the bed and her head resting on his chest as his arm was wrapped protectively around her. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you" she thought as she drifted into sleep.


End file.
